Finding you Again
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: After years apart, even Remus knew Tonks, who has a surprise for him. AU Remus/Tonks/Teddy


AN: Don't stone me. Please! Ok so my best friend *points to Cassie* you know the one grinning like an idiot? Yeah she got me hooked on Remus and Tonks so *claps hands together* I'm giving this a try! It's probably really wrong or OOC, so sorry right now! I will tell you this… never read the books, seen most of the movies, and only know what Cassie tells me and what I've read from other stories I've read. So forgive me! Yeah, but this is totally AU. So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own the smack I will receive for saying this sucks at the end. I've warned myself!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Remus Lupin sighed as he wandered the streets of London. It had been six years, six long years since he had pushed Tonks away. There wasn't a night that had gone by that he hadn't thought about her and her bubble gum pink hair. He missed her smiles, her kisses, her touch. He even missed her voice and scent. He missed her horrible kitchen accidents and her clumsy self. He missed picking her up after a nasty trip over the umbrella stand, the thing she swore was out to get her. He missed the way her hair would change colors depending on her mood. He especially missed being able to make love to her.

But she was safer this way. She could be happier. He was just a poor, old werewolf, not something a woman like Nymphadora Tonks should be interested in. But she had been and bloody hell had it been hard to push her away. He had to keep repeating to himself why he let her go. He was too old, too poor, and way too dangerous. But, Merlin, every bone in his body ached for her.

The war had ended about four years ago. During the last two years of battle, Tonks had been absent. Remus had asked Sirius on several occasions, but the only response he ever got was being called a bloody git. After the war, he had just stopped asking all together, but he never stopped thinking of her. Maybe he truly was a git for letting her go. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he bumped against a young woman and her child.

"Pardon me," he muttered. Her hair was long and wavy in a lovely brown color and her eyes were a vibrant ice blue. Remus sucked in a breath. "Nymphadora?"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Tonks walked down, Teddy by her side. She couldn't believe how big he was and how much he resembled his father, even when he used his gift to morph his appearance. Ever since Remus had pushed her out of his life she hadn't wanted to keep her bubblegum colored hair or her purple eyes. She wanted to blend in.

When he had kicked her to the curb, she had been pregnant with Teddy. Sirius would come to make sure she was alright and doing ok, bringing with him stories of how Remus was always depressed and how he always asked about her. She had brushed her cousin off, but inside she was secretly thrilled. Maybe he did care for her. Once the war was over though, Sirius had stopped telling her about Remus. She never asked because she was trying to convince him she would be alright with just her and Teddy.

"Mum, can we get an ice cream?" Teddy asked, his blue eyes sparkling. Teddy had learned that when they were in the Muggle world to keep his appearance natural. He always morphed back to his true form of having her brown hair and Remus's blue eyes.

"Not today, Teddy. We need to get back to the loft" Tonks said. Teddy sighed, but listened to his mother. He had overheard his mum and grandmother talking one night about how after he was born his mum had quit the job she loved for him. He confronted her about it the next day and she assured him she would do anything for him, but he still felt guilty. His mum worked so hard for him.

A man bumped into Tonks, almost sending her flying. Was she even clumsier than she thought to run into someone?

"Pardon me," his gentle voice said. Tonks froze. It was bloody London and she just had to run into Remus? Oh Merlin, she hoped that he didn't recognize her. "Nymphadora?" Oh bloody hell.

"Wotcher, Remus. What a coincidence! How did you even recognize me?" she asked as she fingered her brown locks. He smiled at her, her stomach tightening at the small gesture. Merlin, how this man still affected her.

"I do have to admit it was a bit unusual to see you without your pink hair and purple eyes, but no matter how much time has passed and no matter what you look like, I would know you anywhere" he said. Tonks's heart stopped. How she wanted to throw herself into his arms and never leave, but he had pushed her away and bloody hell she was going to make him beg for her.

"Mum, who is this?" little Teddy asked as he gently tugged on her hand. Tonks smiled softly at her son as she bent down and picked him up, making it easier for Remus to take in the boy's appearance. Remus gasped as he saw Teddy's eyes.

"Merlin, he has my eyes" he muttered. Tonks smirked.

"That's what happens when you have a child Remus" she said teasingly. Remus looked as if someone had sucked all the air out of him. He had a child? Dear Merlin, was he a werewolf like him or a Metamorphmagus like his mother? "Teddy this is your father. Remus, this is your son, Ted Remus Lupin, but he…"

"I go by Teddy" the little boy cried out eagerly, holding his arms out for his dad to pick him up. Remus looked to Tonks to make sure it was alright before he carefully pulled Teddy into his arms. "Will you take me for ice cream?" Teddy's eyes brightened and his hair changed to a bright turquoise.

"You're just like your mum, huh? When you get excited your hair changes to an unnatural, yet beautiful color" Remus said awe evident in his voice.

"Yes, he inherited my powers, but thank Merlin he gained his father's center of gravity." Remus smirked.

"Yes how is the balance problem of yours? Still a problem?"

"You know me, always tripping over that bloody umbrella rack and waking up the old hag." Remus laughed.

"Yes you always did rub Mrs. Black the wrong way." Tonks shrugged.

"Yes, well the old hag hates my mother for marrying my father so we all know bloody well how much I despise her as well." Teddy made a noise of impatience and both adults realized they were having a family reunion in the middle of the street. "Surprisingly I do very well walking when I hold Teddy. Must be a maternal instinct or some hogwash like that." Remus set his hand on her elbow as she tripped over a small crack.

"Let me walk you home" he said. Tonks nodded and the two made small talk on the short way to her loft. He set Teddy down just inside the door and smiled as he ran towards the toys scattered about the small place. "Between you and Teddy, it's a wonder you can see the floor."

"I'm not that…" Before Tonks could finish her sentence, she tripped over a magazine and went sprawling to the floor, her face planted in the carpet. Remus rushed forward and helped her up. She blew a stray strand of hair from her face with a frown. "Ok so maybe it is that bad."

"Quite so" Remus said, taking in the small space. "Well, I should get out of your hair and let you go back to your life…"

"Don't walk out on us again Remus. I…" Tonks paused as tears pressed against her eyes. "I don't know if I can handle it. And you'll break that little boy's heart. Don't do that to him, to me." The proud woman in her was cursing her for being a bloody git by begging him to stay. "You aren't too old, age is just a number. Teddy doesn't know there's a thirteen year age difference, he just knows that his parents love each other. You aren't too poor, as you can see Teddy and I barely get by. We can move into Grimauld Place with Sirius to save some money. And you are most certainly not dangerous, not to Teddy and I. You need to have faith that the wolf in you is as protective and loving towards us as the man you truly are." Remus couldn't look at her. One meeting of the eye and he's a goner. "Tell me Remus John Lupin that you don't love me like you did six years ago and I will drop the subject." Remus shook his head.

"I don't love you like I did six years ago," he took a step towards her, his hand reaching out to cup her cheek. "I love you more." With that Remus pulled her into his arms and descended his lips on hers.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: So, how did I do? A big thanks to Cassie, aka LacytheDemonicDuck, for helping me and introducing me. So thanks for reading now please, review?


End file.
